


One Last Thing...

by MintyCoolness



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCoolness/pseuds/MintyCoolness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Janne takes one more selfish action...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Settle the Debt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121084) by [traitorminion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorminion/pseuds/traitorminion). 



> The things that come to you when insomnia hits hard! Proof-read by Angevon. Thanks a million, my friend! XD
> 
> Also, special thanks goes to traitorminion, who Yew/Janne drabble inspired me to write this to begin with... :)
> 
> Other than that, I hope y'all enjoy...

Yew's arms were trembling around him, cold tears splashing onto his face, and with his blood flowing from wounds and pooling to the floor, it was the only thing he could feel as his vision slowly faded to black.

Janne did not regret a thing. He fought for his Emperor, for a future where his parents still lived...he fought his best friend, who grew better with a sword with each encounter. Yew had struck him down, but he felt only pride, rather than defeat. It was Yew, so it was okay. He had no regrets...no regrets...

None?

"Yew?..." Janne whispered, mouth speaking before he could get a hold of it. "Can you...do me one more favour?"

"Y-yeah!" said Yew with a watery voice. "Anything..."

Janne knew that he was selfish. Almost all of his actions since that fateful day were selfish; joining the Crystalguard so he could destroy it from the inside, joining the Empire because their interests just happened to align...Hell, even associating with Yew was because he thought he might be useful in the future (look at how well that turned out...)

All for revenge...Heh, he was a piece of work. He still didn't regret it. Just like he didn't regret this...

Reaching up with a shaky hand, and placing it behind Yew's head, he gently pulled it down so his lips could meet his. Despite his waning senses, Janne could feel Yew's confusion and shock. Pretty understandable, considering...

This was an idea Janne hadn't allowed to entertain...he had lived for revenge, the chance to see his parents again. Harbouring feelings for the friend he knew he would one day have to potentially cut down in the name of the Empire was, put simply, beyond rock stupid.

But that didn't matter anymore...Yew defeated him. He was dying...he didn't have anymore obligations...he could afford to be selfish, one more time...

Janne savoured the feel of Yew's lips, branding it into his memory, before he pulled back, hand sliding down to the other's cheek. Yew's expression was torn, tears falling down his face.

"Janne..."

Yew trailed off, unable to say anything more. Janne give him a weak smirk, thumb wiping away a stray tear.

"Just...don't go dying out there...after defeating me...y'hear?"

And he didn't have the energy to hold Yew's cheek anymore. His hand dropped limply down to his side, and as his eyes slid closed, Janne could faintly hear Yew whisper his name. His grip on him tightened, as Janne's world went black.

Yes, he was selfish...But he had no regrets...


End file.
